remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metro City (RID)
Metro City is an enormous human settlement, similar to various other large cities. It has a sizable port for taking delivery of red sports cars, a rail network with bullet trains, and a subway system. Also nearby are some mountains. Like any self-respecting metropolis, Metro City has a resident superpowered defense force—but it's not Super Grover; it's the Autobots! Fiction 2001 Robots in Disguise cartoon In ''Car Robots, "Metro City" is Tokyo.'' Many years ago, the giant Autobot Fortress Maximus was concealed beneath the ground, under the very spot where Metro City would one day rise. There he remained, until Doctor Onishi's dig under the city threatened to reveal his hiding place. Onishi's team was affected by the strange effects of Fortress Maximus's defence system. Optimus Prime demonstrated the effectiveness of the Global Space Bridge to Koji Onishi, by taking him from Metro City to New York City in a short space of time, after picking the boy up from outside Metro Park. Terrorists concealed a bomb inside a red sports car, presumably to target a location in Metro City. The car was picked up from the docks by Kelly, who drove it unaware through the city, and was subsequently attacked by Predacons. The Autobots, who had been scouring the city for the bomb, managed to retrieve the device. X-Brawn swung from building to building, carrying the bomb up a radio tower, from where it was shot into space, rendering the city safe. The Linear RFG bullet train left central station in Metro City shortly before the Predacons sabotaged it and attempted to destroy it. While the Plutonium Energy Generator was being transported through the streets on a truck, the Predacons engineered a city-wide traffic jam so they could steal the device. Although they were successful in stealing the generator, they were chased onto the beach by the Spy Changers, who were able to retrieve it. The Predacons tapped into a pipeline near an undersea pyramid, not far off the coast from Metro City. They also attacked a scientific vessel, resulting in the Autobots launching a mission to save it. On another occasion, Megatron and his Predacon forces staged a pitched battle in the middle of Metro City against Team Bullet Train, simply as a diversion while Sky-Byte carried out a mission elsewhere. A car crushing facility in the city became the focus of another Autobot/Predacon battle after the Predacons kidnapped Side Burn. They also caused problems stealing a ruby from the International Exhibition Center for use in Megatron's Mega-Laser Cannon. Things only got stranger, with the sight of a tow truck carrying a bullet train through the city streets — new Autobot recruit Tow-Line had been reprogrammed by the Predacons and began kidnapping Autobots and holding them at the power plant. The Spy Changers were later seen battling the Predacons on the beach again. After the Decepticon Movor was launched into space, he hung in orbit over Metro City in an attempt to track the Autobots back to their hidden base. Under his guidance, the other Decepticons attacked many targets, including a graveyard, some summer homes, the airport, and the shipyard. Eventually the Autobots lured them to the lighthouse on Pier 7B where Optimus himself battled Scourge. As part of a test to see if they truly had reverted to good, the Decepticons were made by the Autobots to undergo various tasks in and around Metro City, including directing traffic, reconstruction work and clearing waterways. After a misstep involving slicing a car in half with his sword, Scourge blew the game and Optimus chased them off. The Decepticons resumed their evil ways, attacking a number of power plants. In another odd occurrence, Autobots began appearing in random and unlikely places across Metro City, including a mall, and a stadium in which a baseball game was in progress. The opening of the CGA Tower, touted as one of the tallest towers in the world, did not go smoothly as the building was attacked by Predacons. Fortunately the tower was later saved by the Predacons, helped by Optimus Prime and the Build Team. Another power plant raid by the Decepticons was foiled by the Build Team. In retaliation, the Decepticon Commandos proceeded to attack construction sites, wrecking the work vehicles there, and eventually the Build Team was lured to their location for a fight. During a Decepticon raid on Metro City's oil stores, they were interrupted by the Autobot Brothers and the newly arrived Ultra Magnus. Magnus and the other Autobots would continue to regularly come to blows both in and near the city. Both Autobots and Decepticons damaged the subway system in their attempts to discover what lay beneath the city. Eventually both teams located the ruins concealing Fortress Maximus. With the Decepticons driven off by the giant Autobot's defence systems, the Build Team set about hiding the mighty robot in the middle of Metro City. Rail Racer and Ruination fought on the city streets as a diversion. With the obtaining of Cerebros by the Decepticons, Scourge used the Autobot to locate Fortress Maximus. Although the Autobots attempted to protect the titan, they were unsuccessful. Cerebros combined with Maximus and the giant Autobot began stomping across Metro City. It was only through the intervention of Koji Onishi that halted Maximus's rampage, and the Autobot disappeared into the ground. Believing Koji to be the key to control Maximus, Scourge and Mega-Octane tried unsuccessfully to snatch the boy from a park. A later attempt by Sky-Byte netted them Koji's friend Karl. Finally, the Decepticons launched an assault on the Autobots' hidden base, resulting in Optimus Prime leading them to a lake outside the city where the resulting battle would minimise damage to the city itself. Galvatron, however, unleashed a swarm of cyber-bats which flew over the city and enslaved the world's children. Though Doctor Onishi tried unsuccessfully to free his son, Galvatron recalled all the cyber-bats once he believed the Autobots had been destroyed. After Galvatron's defeat, the Autobots hung around in Metro City for a while before their return to Cybertron. ''Transformers: Universe'' In Transformers: Universe, Metro City is an enormous human settlement, similar to various other large cities. It has a sizable port for taking delivery of red sports cars, a rail network with bullet trains, and a subway system. Also nearby are some mountains. Notable locations Koji's house A two-story dwelling occupied by Koji Onishi with his father and his barely-seen mother. It has a garage, although the Onishis were never shown to have a car. Cybertron Base Notes * In the original Car Robots cartoon, the city is the nonfictional Tokyo. Category:Cities Category:Earth Locations